In Exchange for Her
by septsunny
Summary: "It's fun to see people wallowing in despair," he said. "Right, guys?" Killua goes to a new school alone. One-shot and Bad Ending
1. In Exchange for Her

A work of several disjointed days and my reaction to the last DR 3 episode

 **I have not really proofread the story, and these characters, games, and manga/anime is not mine.**

Killua was currently stuck on a mission. He knew that it was going to take an excruciatingly long time, but he had to do it. For Gon… For Alluka… And For Kalluto.

It started one month after he and Gon separated ways. It was his mistake; he should have realized that the wish he made to Nanika literally made Gon the same way he was before he learned Nen. When the Phantom Troupe kidnapped Gon, Killua was too busy trying to find them that he forgot about Alluka and lost her to the kidnappers too. They were probably coming for him too, but he went to Leorio.

"Killua. You can't stay here. Giving the Spiders any chance to take you will just make Gon and Alluka disappearance worse. They protected you." Leorio's face was full of grief and sadness, but more than that, Killua was filled with anger and melancholy.

"How will running away help, huh?! How am I supposed to save Gon and Alluka if I am not here to save them?" Tears started dripping. He felt as if he was in NGL again, having sadness overcome him, but this time, he didn't have Gon. He lost him, because of his stupidity.

"Because they want to make you a Spider, Killua." A new feminine voice rang out. Killua turned around, recognizing the voice.

"Kurapika…" His tears stopped and he thought about what Kurapika had just said. "How do you know of this? And why would they want me?" Kurapika's eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"Your youngest brother, Kalluto was killed. The Phantom Troupe wants to use you as a replacement, and will not hesitate to use GOn to make you follow them." Those words struck home in his heart. Now it was not only two precious people, but three? To others, it might seem like he and Kalluto were distinct from one another, but in fact, he loved all his brothers, even the scary Illumi and annoying Milluki. The disbelief of his brother's death made him plop down on the floor.

"Wha… How… How could this happen? Why…." his words couldn't properly form sentences about his emotions. "I.. I… am I alone now?" He dug his hands into his face and white hair, his tears falling even harder now.

Kurapika came and knelt by him. "No, you aren't Killua, so please, let us take care of them." He patted Killua's head. We want you to do a mission.

"Why can't I stay? I am strong enough to fight against them." Killua's sadness slowly fueled his anger. "Why are you guys making me leave?" He shouted at Kurapika and Leorio.

Kurapika grimaced and replied, "You can, if you weren't so anguished. Gon would've wanted you to be safe, and I want to show my thanks and finally finish my revenge." He closed his eyes and continued. "We believe that there may be a war between Hunters and the underground, including the Phantom Troupe, and we want you to be in a safe place first to prepare for Gon and Alluka when they get rescued."

"And it's our selfish desires too." Leorio told the actual truth to Killua. "You're not weak, but you need to do this for all of us. Please Killua."

Killua thought about it for a week and then gave his reply.

"Okay. Where am I going?"

* * *

Apparently, one Hunter's Hatsu involved traveling to different dimensions, and Leorio wanted Killua to find a safe place for refugees to go to. Since the Hunter's nen capabilities were not even above a single star, she could only open one dimension out of the numerous ones in the universe. It was safe to travel there, but Leorio and Kurapika wanted him to find if it was hospitable and safe for regular civilians.

It didn't have to be Killua that was going, but it was a way to get Killua away from the action.

"I will come with you for the first day, but I need to leave short after." The Dimension Hunter said to him and handed Killua a necklace that had a simple black pearl on it. "This will let us find your location and will tell us if there is any dangers to you." Killua accepted it and grabbed his knapsack. It held his skateboard, precious jewels for money, and extra clothing. His Hunter license and yo-yos were always in his pockets. He was going to leave his Beetle phone here. THere was no chance of getting reception in a previously uncharted territory by the Hunters.

"Well, I guess this is bye then, guys. Don't get hurt." Killua gave a small smile and turned to his friends.

They nodded back to him and smiled. "Don't worry. We will be fine, along with Gon and Alluka." Then Killua took hold of the Dimension Hunter's arm and closed his eyes.

He was going to go far away, and he might not be back.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, it was early dawn in the new dimension. He looked around and felt no monsters nearly. He felt some human presence, but no Nen signatures. He surmised that there was no such thing as nen in this dimension then.

There were lots of trees around him, but he could see huge buildings several hundred meters away.

ALthough the Dimension Hunter said that she will be here for a day, he saw no sign of her and her nen. Killua shrugged and just jumped onto one of the trees. He swiftly jumped to the top and saw the huge building more closely. It was similar to the Hunter Organization's building, and these buildings had one thing in common: The top and basement levels held the highest ranking people and secrets. As he leaped onto trees closer and closer to the building, he found that they people coming in and out had uniforms on. Maybe a gang or organization?

However, the people looked young and some people were wearing suits like Zebro-san wears when he is watching the gates in front of his house.

The uniforms that the younger people were wearing were brown and simple. He scanned for people that were about his build and quickly found a person that was around the same height and weight. As that guy neared the corner, Killua tapped the pressure point that makes people fall asleep. He took him back on top of a tree and took the boy's clothing. Since he was not that mean and didn't want this poor guy to be naked, Killua spared one of his shorts to him and left him sleeping on the base of the tree.

Killua then quickly infiltrated the building and found that many of the students were eating and continued his way up the stairs.

Surprisingly, the room that looked the most important has been in the second floor. With its huge double doors, it was unmistakably an office of the leader.

Then, killua pondered his options. Just show himself, wait it out, or investigate?

He decided to investigate and then show himself. This building looked like a school that he saw on comic books, but he couldn't be too sure. He has never been in one before and this world may have a different way of teaching. However, he was pretty sure that it would be noticeable if he suddenly appeared in one of the rooms when it looked like that there was limited and assigned seating. WHen a man with a beard and a white fedora opened the double doors, Killua let himself in using Zetsu.

There was another man inside the said office, a pretty young one, but there was no indication that he was dangerous. But, Killua was okay with laying low.

The man with the fedora plopped down onto one of the couches and opened a metallic flask, drinking what smelled like alcohol. After he set the flask down, he sighed.

"The students are acting weird." Ah, so they were students and this was a school, Killua thought.

The other man with short hair gave a credulous look. "The ones from your former class? I thought that you don't even teach them anything anymore." The fedora guy took off his hat and ran a hand through his messy blond hair.

"Yeah, I don't, but after the girl's death…" Killua suddenly became interested. Someone has dieD? "Well, I looked from the class from the outside, and it almost seemed that they didn't exactly care for the dead girl. Not that they were ignoring her death, but the class, even when Kuzuryuu' sister was killed, was more subdued. It doesn't feel as if they are doing that to cope with her death, but it's like they are accepting it and moving on. One time, I saw Yukizome with a crazed look too. When she thought that no one was watching her hug the former Ultimate School Council President, Munakata." The blonde covered his face with his hand. "I don't know what's going on. Even the girl's death was a mystery. Her body was found with hundreds of wounds."

The other man pondered over his words. "Yes, I agree. Kyoko told me that she was probably not killed in the place that she was found in. I don't think that you are mistaken about Class 77-B's involvement in this affair. What should I do, Koichi?" He too put his hands over his face.

There was a silence, and during that time, Killua thought about his new options. If he intervenes at this moment, then he would have an easier time to know about this world. However, he was unsure of what is actually happening.

He thought it over for a few more milliseconds and thought, 'Meh, I will have to do this sometime anyways.' He let go of his zetsu, but stuck both of his feet on top of the ceiling.

"I can help you." Maybe that was a bad way to have their first meeting, him being upside down and stuff, but the two men's reactions were so hilarious that Killua cracked a smile.

"What the… Who are you?!" The blond man cried out. It seemed like he was awake from being drunk. The other man, however, just kept a surprised face. Then, he became more calmer.

"You are not a student, are you?" The man's sharp eyes were accessing him. Killua then jumped to the ground and sat on one of the couches.

"Yep." He scratched his hair and said. "I'm not trying to be acting rude, but I just wanted to surprise you." He extended his arm. "I am Killua Zoldyck. Nice to meet you." This was a test. Killua had long since found out that he could read people's thoughts by touching them. He was able to use his lighting Hatsu to connect with the nerve synapses and get some thoughts of the person who he was touching.

"Nice to meet you too, Killua-san. I am Kirigiri Jin." He shook the pale boy's hand. "This is my friend and coworker, Kiyotaka Koichi." Killua shook his hand too.

It turned out, the two men did not harness malicious intent towards him. All they had was wariness and shock.

"Who are you, Killua-san?" THe blond man genuinely looked curious, but his faint tiredness was apparent to him.

"I am a Hunter." The confused eye made him smile a little and explain in detail. "Hunters are part of an organization that has skilled people find their goals and aspirations, if you want to shorten it. You have to pass an exam to be a Hunter, and most people die while taking it." He paused for a second and saw their expressions. It was full of disbelief and curiosity.

"So, did you have to witness many deaths?" The man called Kirigiri Jin asked him curiously.

Killua cocked his head and replied, "Well… I am the heir of an assassination family, so I already saw a lot of corpses before." He didn't say it to brag, nor to make them scared, but he thought that it was beneficial to say the truth right now.

"I…. see…" The two men had dark expressions. THey looked at each other.

"How can you help us?"

* * *

Yukizome Chisa was sitting in the teacher's lounge when Kizakura approached her.

"Hey, Yukizome-san." He gave a small wave and plopped down on the empty chair next to her. "I have some news from the principle." Chisa instantly became more perceptive.

"Yes, what is it?" Her voice showed no signs of changing from before her brainwashing, and she kept her cheery smile. Kizakura then opened his coat a little to take out a file. He handed the folder to her and she opened it. She peered inside the file, and on the first page, it was a picture and info about a student. She quickly scanned it, but didn't really read it. "Who is this?" she asked.

"It's a new student. We found him a few days ago, and the principal wanted to put him in your class." She looked at the picture a little more closely, and saw that the boy had hair similar to Komaeda, but with blue-tinted white hair.

"Um… well, I don't know if the students will be accepting a stranger so soon when they have lost one friend and another one is missing…." If a new student came, it would mess up Junko-sama's plans badly. She couldn't have him in her class. Also, she didn't really want a new student. "Why was he found so late anyways? It's already the second semester of his second year of high school."

Kizakura sipped on his flask and replied, "Well, look at his talent." She glanced at what his 'Ultimate Talent' was and made a doubtful face.

"Ultimate Hunter? Does he hunt animals?"

"Not like that. Apparently, there is an organization that has people called 'Hunters' who hunt things that appeal to them, like treasure, archeology, and for this guy, just anything." He gave a shrug. "He hasn't exactly chosen what he wanted to do yet, but he has the skills. It's very hard to become a hunter, but he was one since he was thirteen."

Yukizome had a huge frown inside, but her outer appearance said nothing about her displeasure.

"I see. When is he going to join us?"She closed the file, holding onto it so that she can read it later.

Kizakura then looked at her. No, behind her. "Well, I guess right now." She quickly turned her head to see a short boy with glistening white hair.

"Hello, sensei. I am Killua Zoldyck." He stretched out his hand. Chisa paused for a minute and studied him. He was not wearing the formal outfit that the students wore. However, the students weren't forced to wear the uniforms. Look at her own student Souda for example. She extended her arm towards the new student.

"Hi Killua-san. I am Yukizome Chisa" She gave him her usual smile. Their hands haven't touched yet.

Then, he gave her a sheepish smile. "Ah, sorry, I haven't gotten the order right. Its Zoldyck Killua. Where I come from we say it backwards." Chisa's smile stayed, but in her mind, she was thinking. In Japan, all the people say their last name first, and then first. Then, he came from somewhere other than Japan, but his pronunciation was impeccable.

Too many questions were forming in her brain. Where had he come from? What is a Hunter? Is he the same age as the other second years? He didn't look like it. Most of all, was he a danger to Junko-sama?

When Killua shook her hand, she felt static electricity zapping her a little bit. She quickly pulled her hand away. Killua's eyes became a fraction wider, and she noticed. What happened?

Then, Killua gave a small smile and said, "Sorry, Yukizome-sensei. I cause a lot of static electricity. That's one reason that I was able to be a Hunter." Way off from what he really did, but it would suffice.

"That's fine, I was just startled. And I should call you Zoldyck-san. Sorry about that."

"Ah, no, Killua is fine. Everyone says my first name from where I come from anyways."

Chisa smiled and said. "Ah, okay then, Killua-san." Then, the bell for homeroom rang. "Let's go to class now."

"Okay."

* * *

A week has already gone by after Killua's first introduction to the class. His classmates sure seemed nice and there was nothing to really note about their outward characteristics. However, He pretended that he was sick one day and used Zetsu to mask his presence. His instructor, Yukizome-sensei, was a very skilled teacher. She had the skills to protect her students if any harm came to them. However, it was not enough, as he find that her brain was tampered with by someone. Although his ability enabled him to sense another person's thoughts, the only thought that he felt from her at that time was Despair. Something clouded her mind so much with despair that he could not get over the initial barrier. It was not safe for him to dig through her brain without having a Medical Hunter to oversee him. This procedure was not his main Hatsu skill too.

Whenever he came into contact with his peers, he felt the same Despair in their minds. They didn't show any signs of despair in their outer persona, but it was evident that their minds were damaged by something.

Even when he was "gone" for that one day, the students continued on with their daily routines, but he noticed that many students went to the roof different periods throughout the day. However, it wasn't just the roof, but all over the campus. He wasn't able to get his Hatsu to connect with his classmate's phones, but they were always getting messages that they wisely hid from him.

Sometimes, he could taste poison in his cooking, ones that Hanamura-kun made. However, he ate it regardless; Hanamura was a great cook. Also, Killua was pretty sure that the inoculation that Tsumiki-san gave him on his third day was in fact a poison or a virus that could not be cured. However, his immunity was also strong against foreign viruses, luckily. The strains of bacteria and viruses of this world seemed to be similar to the ones back home.

Truthfully, he didn't mind the assassination attempts by his fellow classmates, such as Komaeda-san's "lucky" push that he gave Killua over the window.

Killua already told his classmates on his first day that he was very athletic because of his Hunter status made him look for adventures more than just studying. He reply when they asked him why he came to school was that he was waiting for his friend. Strangely, they just left it at that.

However, the strangest thing was the absence of the classroom rep. He had already heard from the headmaster that one of his classmates died before he came, and the students became weird after that, but he saw that they were acting very differently compared to other people who had witnessed the death of their close one.

But, he thought, it wasn't nearly as important compared to the alarming amount of students outside the gates of the school. When he asked his classmates, they replied that they were from the Reserve Course, whatever that meant. All he knew was that it would bring trouble soon.

* * *

It didn't take him too long to hear from the crowd of Reserve Course students about the school's questionable spending on their funds. Apparently, there was a person that the school experimented on with that money. Also, he heard from some other students that all of the student council members except one person was killed, and by the human test subject.

After a month, finally, he got an inkling of what was happening.

He found that student that everyone was talking about. Or, he supposed, they found each other.

Killua was getting some attention from the upper and lower classes because he suddenly transferred into the school in the middle of his second year, and his Ultimate Talent was ambiguous. His name suggested that he was a foreign student, so many rumors were going about him as well. He found out as he was going to the restroom one school day.

At almost the end of the month, Killua was starting to see some noticeable hidden rooms around the school. However, he didn't go into them just yet, because he was pretty sure that all the hidden rooms were connected and he wanted to find all the exits first.

When he found most of the entrances, he supposed that he should go inside.

* * *

He was pretty sure that someone was directly watching him as he moved through the empty walkway in the underground part of the school. Killua was pretty sure that the viewer didn't want to stop him, so he kept on walking without using Zetsu.

He soon reached a empty room with checkered tiles. There were signs of recent bloodstains by the smell and a tiny bit of red that was spattered on walls further away. He surmised that an object going at a high velocity went through a person, but a weapon that wasn't a gun.

After several minutes of inspection of the room, he felt light taps on the ground many meters away. A minute later, a figure entered the room.

When he turned, Killua had to shift his face a little to dodge the incoming projectile. Killua gave a small frown, but many first encounters started like this for him. As well as many people's last ones too…

In front of him was a teen that had abnormally long hair. It was midnight black, much different from Gon's own light-reflecting and glowing black hair. He was much taller than him and had a blank expression.

The room was silent for a few seconds.

Then, the intruder slowly crept up to him. Killua didn't move because he didn't feel any killing intent. Actually, he couldn't even feel anything from him except a tiny bit of excitement.

"Are you getting turned on by this?" Killua slapped himself in his mind. Why did he say that out loud!? People are normally not like Hisoka, and he didn't think that his guy in front of him was the same as Hisoka.

"Turned on?" The black haired man cocked his head. "Well, I'm not sure. But you're not boring right now."

Seriously, this guy was a different sort of weird compared to Hisoka. However, he felt that this guy was similar to Gon in a way. They don't really know about a lot of everyday stuff. Except that one time when he said that he went on several dates with older women before. That certainly crushed some of Killua's pride and thoughts. However, he really did love Gon, and just wished that he could see him again. He would probably talk to this stranger right now and start becoming friends.

"So, who are you?" Killua supposed that bluntness was easier.

"Kamukura Izuru." If what Jin told him the truth when he demanded answers from the man, then this guy was the one that was making everybody on campus stay on their toes.

"I'm Zoldyck Killua." A flash of recognition passed by the other student. However, several more moments of silence went by before Kamukura spoke again.

"How boring." Killua then gave a snort. He was pretty sure that he was not boring. In fact, Killua believed that this student had some skills, but they were nothing compared to Nen.

Kamukura Izuru's eyes narrowed a little. Then he was dashing towards him.

It didn't even take Killua's assassination skills or Nen to strike him down.

* * *

Killua came back to the room everyday after that, on the same time, and Kamukura was always waiting for him there. Then, they had a spar that Kamukura kept on losing. However, Killua could tell that Kamukura was learning from each spar. Each physical contact between them revealed to Killua that Kamukura was enjoying the spars and was not boring compared to anything in the world.

Surprisingly, Kamukura also talked a lot. He was very knowledgeable, but he has never done a lot of things, or at least forgot about them. Also, he always gripped something in his hand. It turned out to be a hairpin of a game icon that was similar to games that he played back in his world. He also didn't think of things for more than fifteen seconds usually unless he deemed them "interesting enough."

Killua also shared some things with his new "friend." He was unsure of his current relationship with Kamukura actually. However, since Kamukura told him that the pin was actually the hairpin that Class 77-B class rep Nanami Chiaki-san wore, Killua told him about his best friend, Gon.

After a few more weeks, finally asked,

"Kamukura-san. Am I your friend?" It was the first time that Kamukura had a surprised expression in his face. Killua saw a flash of green in his eyes.

"...friend?" He pondered for fifteen seconds. His eyes lifted up to gaze Killua again. "Does friendship cause hope?"

His question showed his genuine curiosity. This was the first time that Kamukura said anything about hope to him. Killua also thought for a few seconds.

"Yes."

"I see." Then, Kamukura left without saying anything else. But Killua was angry because he was seriously curious!

* * *

Killua came to the room again for the next few days, but kamukura didn't show his face.

Then, one day, another person was in the room. It seemed that she was waiting for him. Her wide grin became even wider when she turned to face him.

"Hi, Zoldyck-sempai!" she ran towards him to give him a hug. Then, Killua felt it: the despair. He quickly pushed her away, but only lightly. The second person that he felt in the room came out of the dark corner and started to jab him with her short knife. Killua quickly intercepted the knife by the hilt and pulled it forcefully away from the attacker. She fell forward, but quickly spinned around to face him again.

Then, he heard a sigh. "Seriously, Big Sis. He was able to wipe the ground with Kamukura-sempai. Do you think that you'll be able to beat him? What a despairful fight." The first girl placed a manicured hand onto her forehead. Then, she suddenly changed her expression. "Zoldyck-sempai, sorry for my lame sister. She's totally useless." Her cute expression was a complete 180 of her former personalities.

"Sorry, Junko-chan!" He felt that these two girls were capable of using a gun or a knife on him, so he wisely turned to face both of them instead of turning his back onto his enemy.

In reality, he knew that he didn't need to do this, but he didn't want to kill them if they decided to attack him.

"So, what do you want?" His expression became darker as the pigtailed girl gave a crazed smile.

"Upupupu… I just wanted to congratulate you. Your skills are very formidable." A stuffed bear appeared from her back and she put it in front of her face. I just wanted you to have a look at this. I just finished making a prototype of it! She clicked a button on the back of the stuffed bear.

A video started playing.

At first, it was just a talking white and black teddy bear that the pigtailed girl had.

It then gave a mean smile and said, "Good night!"

The video suddenly morphed into a blur of colors. He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't. The swirling colors made his brain fuzzy, and then he blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up again, he was in the foggy forest that he ran through in his first Hunter Exam. He turned around, wondering if anyone was here. He knew that something was wrong, but he couldn't quite tell what it was. He felt slightly comfortable in this forest, as it was this was one of the places that made him and Gon get closer.

"Hey Killua!" Gon's voice suddenly rang out in the empty forest. Killua quickly turned towards the source of the sound and exclaimed back.

"Gon!" Killua smiled. He felt like he hasn't seen him for such a long time. Well, it has been some months since he separated from him and went on a journey with Alluka. Then, another familiar voice rang out.

"Brother!" It was his precious younger sister, Alluka. She ran towards him and gave him a hug. "I missed you so much!"

Killua's smile changed into one of slight curiosity. "What are you talking about, Alluka? We are on our journey right now." Then, another voice chortled in his ear.

"Brother… " Killua then forgot his earlier question and smiled at the incomer.

"Kalluto! You've grown! How is it working for the Ryodan?" But Kalluto didn't smile back.

"I'm not working for them anymore." Kalluto's longer bangs covered his darkening face. However, Killua only came closer to Kalluto and gave him a hug.

"Good job, Kalluto. It's dangerous to be with them." He let go, but he felt something sticky and wet on his hand. He brought back the extended arms and looked at his hands and sleeves.

It was blood.

Suddenly, Killua remembered. His hands shook as he looked back up to his little brother's face. All that he could see were lifeless eyes and bloody clothes.

"It's all too late, Killua." He turned around, and he saw Nanika. "Do you want to make a wish?" She grinned. "Can you give me your life, Killua?" He stepped a little back, but something stopped him.

"Killua. Why didn't you stop me? Why haven't you cured me yet?" His eyes met Gon's heavily bandaged body after he took off the Nen restriction when he fought Pitou.

"G-Gon…" Killua gulped. "I..I.." He couldn't say anything anymore.

"Why haven't you come to save me?" Kalluto's dead body asked him while it was slowly decaying.

"Why haven't you come to help me?" Gon's bandages slowly unraveled.

"Why have you run away?" Alluka and Nanika echoed together.

They slowly formed a circle around his body. The scenery changed so drastically. It was blood red and the ground felt like it was sucking him in.

"I… Sorry… I.." He couldn't form any sentences.

"Killua. You are a disgrace." It was Illumi's voice. Killua didn't have to turn to know that dreaded voice.

"Aniki…."

"This is why you can't have friends." Illumi shoved his face directly in front of Killua. "Do you understand?"

"Just fall into despair Killua. It will make us happy."

"We want to see you suffer."

"Cause other people suffering. I will grant you a wish."

The voices rang in his mind over and over. He couldn't stop the ringing and the words that were piercing his brain.

"Okay. If it makes you happy."

* * *

Enoshima Junko didn't black out by the Despair Video. After all, it was her that made it after all. She wisely didn't go close to Killua's body when he passed out. He was very strong, and he might cause harm to her if she gets too close. However, her sister watched from a little bit closer.

"Junko-chan. He seems to have some unknown electricity around him." And she was saying the truth. For once, her sister was useful.

She analyzed him a little bit. He was pretty short for a high schooler that was in their second year. He was probably not even a high schooler yet. However, he certainly had the talent to be in Kibougamine. When she searched his records, all she got were perfect backgrounds and covers. She knew that this was all made up because she had a Ultimate photographer check all the photographs for signs of photoshopped pictures and asked her classmate Chihiro about computer records.

She overheard some of his conversations with Kamukura Izuru, and remembered that Killua had a close friend, and his classmates said that Killua was waiting for him. She couldn't exactly see what he saw when he was getting brainwashed, so she had to piece together that his despair would have his friend be a part of it.

At least she had another obstacle down. She had to postpone the whole coup because of Killua.

What she was really curious about was his talent. Yukizome-sensei only heard that there is a Hunter's Association and Killua is a skilled hunter from that Association, but she couldn't find any sources of this Organization. She narrowed her eyes at Killua's spasming body. He had unheard of fighting skills and the electricity coming off from his body would have already killed a person ten minutes ago. However, his body was still functioning. She would just question him when he wakes up again.

However, since this was a new prototype, there was no knowing if he would ever wake or not. Junko despaired that she would lose such an important piece of her game.

* * *

Two days have passed before Killua woke up. Junko did not move his body to another room because electricity was still sometimes sparking. She told Tsumiki to set up a makeshift care room for him. Whenever Tsumiki came inside though, she would drool and become unfocused because this room was the room where Nanami Chiaki died.

Junko didn't care, but two days was waaaay too long for a wait. But when he finally opened his eyes, she was the first one to jump him.

"Killua-sempai! You're finally awake!" She gave him a hug. She saw the slight frown forming on his face, but that frown was mixed between shock and confusion.

"Get off me. Please." She blinked. Usually, the people who watched her video would not refute her or talk back to her.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Class 77A formed a circle around the makeshift bed that Souda created around Killua.

"I said, 'get off.'" Then he growled. "What are you saying!" Killua clutched his head."This is what Gon wanted. Feel despair, Killua!" Killua was clearly talking with himself and it confused Junko, as well as the other students.

But Junko grinned. "Wow! This is despair-inducing! A person who holds onto their hope while despairing!" She ignored the small crackles of lightning around his body. It seemed like he purposely, or maybe even subconsciously, made the electricity not hurt her. "Killua-sempai, what are you? What is your true talent?"

"..." Killua didn't respond.

Junko's eyes narrowed. She got off the bed and pushed the other students out of the way. Then, she turned to face Killua again, but instead of staying still, she kicked his body off the bed and proceeded to stomp on him.

"I. Asked. You. A. Question." She kept kicking him until she heard a mumble. "What did you say?"

"Assassin. I am the Ultimate Assassin. I am the heir to the underground's most notorious Assassin Family." He paused for a second. "I became a Hunter though, in the Hunter's Association." He reached into his pockets and got out a card and handed it to Junko.

It had different symbols that looked similar to katakana, but she could not completely decipher it.

"What is this?" She tossed it back to him as he stood up.

"My Hunter License. People from where I come from would kill me to get that." He pocketed it, but didn't take his hands out.

"Really? Where are you from, Killua-sempai?" She didn't see the dangerous glint from his eyes.

"Junko-sama! Watch out!" Nekomaru shouted out. She barely registered her body getting swept to the side by Kamukura Izuru and something whizzing past her.

Then she had to be swept up again and something passed by one more time. She thought, 'A boomerang?'

However, the objects returned to Killua's hands, and she noticed the metallic circles.

"Yo-yos?"

He gripped them much more tightly. However, his determined face quickly fell into one of despair.

"No, no! I'm sorry Gon. I'm sorry Alluka, Kalluto. I won't do it again." His face looked scared and it was as if he was hallucinating. She remembered hearing him say 'Gon' before, but the last two names were new. She guessed that Gon was the friend that he was waiting for and Alluka and Kalluto had importance to him. When she looked back up again, it was because of a strangled yell.

"I'm sorry Aniki. I have no use for friends." He somehow plunged his shoulder with his bare hand, drawing out lots of blood. "No, Gon!" He started sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." His bloody hand then pierced his chest. "I'll give you my heart, Alluka, if that's your wish." Junko quickly motioned to Nekomaru. He then pushed a pressure point in Killua's back that made him pass out again.

By this close meeting with death, Junko learned many new things. Killua was an assassin. A skilled one, but he was very distracted from his hallucinations. If she was able to control them, then she could use Killua to her advantage. He was not completely under her control, but his hallucinations probably said things about hot harming her and making him despair. This was a huge letdown, but it might just be Killua. She needed another test subject. Also, Killua had some type of modification in his hand probably, but it was possible that he had abnormally strong fingertips to pierce his skin easily. She would probably test this when he wakes up. It might satiate his hallucinations if he was able to kill since he is an assassin.

The students with her stared at Killua's body in amazement. They have seen Nanami's death, but they witnessed firsthand of a violent self-harm. Junko smirked inwardly. She remembered the student that cut off his own head, but he was replaceable, unlike Killua. If he was an assassin, he could cause so much despair to the world!

Junko grinned.

* * *

At least this time, Killua didn't take as long as last time for him to wake up. In two hours, she got ready several closed rooms with cameras installed to show her how Killua kills and got twenty five Reserve Course Students that were free from brainwashing in separate rooms.

When Killua woke up, he was prompted to move in front of the door.

"Killua-sempai. Show how you kill despairingly." His mouth twitched.

"Okay."

She opened the first door. Then, she couldn't see him anymore.

"Wha-" She moved her head closer to the screen, but the student was already and falling down as she stood up from her chair. She tried to use her Analysis technique to find him, but she couldn't. Then, he suddenly appeared again in front of the next door.

"Next one." She grinned at Killua's words and opened the next door.

This time, he didn't disappear, but he stalked slowly towards a male student sitting on a chair. The student noticed him and stood up.

"Who are you!" Killua grinned.

The next second, he was holding a heart. It was still beating.

"What… my.. Heart…" the student collapsed onto the cold ground.

Killua seemed as if he was looking over the heart before he said, "It's better than before, right Gon? There's no blood anymore." He smiled. "This one's for you, Alluka." He crushed the beating heart into tiny pieces.

Junko's jaw dropped a little a little bit and her eyes became crazed. Kamukura, who was sitting beside her in front of another monitor, watched intently and his eyes rose a tiny bit when Killua was able to take out the heart from a living person and crushed it.

Junko gleefully opened the next door. Killua took out his yo-yo and started to throw it vertically. He walked into the next room nonchalantly. The next student noticed him and frowned when he saw that Killua was only playing with his yo-yo.

"Hey! Are you a Main Course student?! If so, get lost and play with your childish yo-yo, or else i'll kill you and take over your spot!" He stood up from his chair. At this point, Killua was walking the yo-yo on the ground. His eyes lifted up a little bit and his yo-yos flew. In one hit, the student's head was already bashed in and bloody, making it hard to see what he looked like before. However, Killua was not going to stop there. I continued for three more seconds and the student's whole body was mangled and no bones were left unbroken. Killua's expression grew happy and crazed, and even without Junko opening the next door, he kicked down the door and killed the student by the sheer force of the door coming towards him. The door crushed against the next door, and as that student was crushed, the next door revealed a female student armed with a machine gun, but with a scared expression.

She shut her eyes, screamed, and pressed the trigger. However, Killua dodged each bullet easily and grabbed her throat, effectively crushing it. He threw her on the ground and used his bare arms to open the next set of double metal doors that were at least 300 pounds each.

There was something left for him in that room, along with another female student. It was a pair of long needles. Junko left them there to see what he could do with random weapons. Killua picked them up, tested the sharpness by piercing his own hand, and smiled at the trembling student. She took out a rod, one that gives a person 1 trillion watts of electrical shock, 100 times the watts of a lighting bolt. It seemed that Killua knew that the rod conducted electricity and walked up right to her in her range of contact. Of course, the student swung the rod to him and he let it hit him.

Junko took in a sharp breath. However, Killua didn't fall over or show that it affected him in any way.

"I know, Kalluto. I should thank her for the lighting. Should I do it like how Aniki does?" He grabbed the rod again when the girl swung it once more, bent the metal in the shape of his grip, and tossed it to the side. He smiled and held her up by her hair.

She screamed as he brought the needles that Junko gave him closer and closer to her head. Killua's grin became bigger and bigger. He plunged one needle in the glabella, the area between the eyebrows and behind her ears.

Killua laughed. "Yeah, I had to study a lot about needles and manipulation because of Illumi." He gave an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, okay Kalluto. I'll call him Illumi-nii." He turned his focus back to the student.

"Go to the student in the first or second room from where I came, and have sex with them and then use the machine gun in the fourth room to kill yourself." He smiled while saying this. "Oh wait, actually, just do it with both of them and slowly so that I can see you before you kill yourself and before I leave."

The female student started walking, but tears dripped down. "N..No...Please.." but she kept on walking. "PLEASE!" She wailed, but Killua already opened the door to the next room.

"Yeah, Alluka. I found out how to keep them hold onto their consciousness and still so whatever I say. I can choose to make them silently do it though." Killua sliced the head of a boy who was coming at him with a sword with the side of his palm. "No, Gon. I just studied a lot of Illumi-nii's techniques, so I am able to do some manipulation, especially because of my Hatsu. It can send synthetic responses to the brain.

He noticed the sign on the wall that stated: 'Please wait as we prepare. Please don't break down the door because it would be DESPAIRING if you open it early. Upupupu.'

He waited and then seconds later, the door opened to show a chamber of some sorts. He came in and Junko said.

"Please wait one seconds before attacking the student. However, the poison that I release takes just barely over one second to kill you. Please get the antidote from the student's body when you kill him and don't break the bottle that holds the pills! Good luck!

Then, the vents released some sort of poison that Killua was able to identify as a poison that he had immunity to. Still, he killed the student right when the second passed and took out the antidote but didn't take it. Rather, he took a huge gulp of air.

He opened the door and there was another female student in the room. She was wearing an armor that had spikes all over it and a rifle. When she shot the bullets at Killua, he dodged them without letting go of his breath. He got right in front of her in three seconds and pressed his lips against her. He let go of his breath and the girl breathed in. He gave her a french kiss before her eyes dimmed and he dropped her lifeless body.

"It's fun to see someone wallowing in their despair," Killua said to his Gon, Alluka, and Kalluto. "Right, guys?"

* * *

'He is perfect,' Junko thought. It seems that the hallucinations really follow what she says. He revealed many of his abilities, but most likely, not all of them. However, she didn't ask. It would nonetheless be as overpowered as his other abilities.

Some surprising development, however, was when Killua befriended Kamukura and was now calling him 'Izuru.' They were sparring everyday again and Killua taught Izuru some assassination techniques. Izuru wanted to learn the Heart Stealer Technique, and continuously practicing it. Killua advised that he get a modified hand like him instead so Izuru was going to get one this weekend.

Killua got along very well with his classmates. They were planning to do a class trip to Osaka before everything became filled with despair. Not that the students won't spread despair there though.

Killua told the headmaster that there wasn't much that was strange about his classmates and teacher, but still gave reports to them every week.

Junko finally approached him with her new plan.

"Killua, help me with the executions."

"Okay."

The world saw murders and classroom trials that were more violent than anything before.

Junko had much more fun with the Ultimate Punishment.

* * *

In the Neo World Program, Mikan asked Killua if he remembered. He replied with a simple 'yes.' Mikan was overjoyed. Killua had treated her very well in their school days. However, he didn't so much when Mikan was picked as the killer. Mikan was happy to go to 'her' though.

He was almost going to press "Forced Shutdown before someone yelled out, "Stop!"

Killua turned his head. It was Hinata.

"Stop for a second guys." His face was in a deep frown. " I just had another memory."his frown got worse and worse as people were waiting for him to say it.

"What is it, Hinata-kun?" Killua was kind of bored of this game. He was ready to go out. It was literally just an RPG. "Just tell us."

"I… well. Killua," Hinata's now red eyes stared straight at Killua. "Are you the Ultimate Assassin?"

Killua's eyes became a tiny fraction wider. But he didn't frown. He just grinned. "Yep. Why, Hinata-kun. I think that I taught you some assassination techniques when you were still Izuru." Small gasps rang out. "I'm pretty sure that you can still do the Heart Steal." Killua smiled. "Oh, and Gon, you know that Izuru actually is good at fishing? Maybe we can go together."

Souda grimaced. "Who the hell are you talking to?"

"And Kalluto, we can get origami paper after we leave here. It sucks that Rocketpunch market doesn't have origami paper, but just plain letter one." He laughed. "Alluka, you can tell Nanika that I will answer 3 wishes for her too, and tell her that I still love her."

"Oi! Killua. What are you doing? Who are you talking to!?" Owari glared at Killua.

Killua grinned. "Sorry, I forgot that you guys don't have your memories. Gon is my best friend, Alluka and Nanika are my little sisters, and Kalluto is my youngest brother. I became a Remnant of Despair to make them happy." His smile dropped. "Because I failed them…" His eyes then became wide. "Aniki…"

Hinata's eyes were full of hurt. "I… was watching a monitor of you talking to yourself and putting needles through a girl's head and ordering her… to well… kill herself." Killua didn't really remember that. It was from a long time ago anyways.

"Wait a moment, everyone." Sonia interjected. "If we do a Forced Shutdown, then we replace our present minds into our bodies, right?" The Future Foundation nodded, along with the other students. "Then… what happens to Killua-san?"

Killua blinked. It wasn't like he minded. His present mind was not all that different from when he first came to this new world.

"It doesn't matter, anyhow. Are you going to have multiple Enoshima Junkos, or one of me?" everyone gulped. He looked down at the two choices in front of him and tapped something. A sharp sound of breath echoed in the silent trial room. "Well, I pick Forced Shutdown. Alluka wished for Kalluto to get a new fan."

They all left the Island, but a glitch made Hinata have double personalities: Hinata and Izuru. Of course, Killua didn't mind. They left the other students after 'saving the world from stupid hope' and Killua prepared for a massive incident that would be even bigger than The Tragedy, However, he did all of his planning only when Izuru was around.

One of their main plans was getting thousands of couples and putting one member of the couple into a giant ring and make them take out the hearts of all their opponents. They would have to literally take out the hearts of the people they have killed or are killing if they want to continue playing, or in this case, living. The other couple would have to watch their significant other get killed or kill others. Killua and Izuru spent many nights thinking of what weapons to put inside the ring and placing bets on what kind of person would win. Killua bet that, if the final two were not a couple, they would kill themselves.

On the day of their "The New Tragedy," Naegi Makoto and Kirigiri Kyoko were taken from their shelter and placed in a huge arena that would host the "All-Fun-Killing-Game."

"Naegi-kun. Don't lose hope." Naegi Makoto tried to reach out to Kyoko when they became separated. His fingertips lightly touched hers before they were taken away to different places.

'Why did it have to be Kirigiri-san?' he thought. He was inside a padded room with a security camera with a machine gun guarding it. The door was firmly locked and there was a huge screen in front of him. He already had bed memories of TV screens... He buried his hands into his hair and waited as the countdown started. When it reached zero, a familiar voice started to talk.

"Ah. Ah. Mic testing. One two three." Luckily, it wasn't Monokuma. But still, this familiar voice did not mean that bad things would not happen. "The other commenter, Kamukura Izuru, is asleep right now. We calculated that this match would take around five hours, so you will have time to hear Kamukura-san's commentary later." The white haired man smirked on the screen. "You can now choose what weapon that your partner gets." The screen changed to one with a catalogue of different weapons. There was one box that said: "Random." The description didn't said a lot. Only, 'You might get something from a roll of toilet paper to a death scythe. Choose wisely.' Makoto gulped. He was unsure of Kyoko's ability with weapons, and didn't even know if she would be able to use the weapons that were most likely the most effective. But he was definitely sure that Kyoko never took out anyone's heart before. Naegi blanched.

"Don't lose hope. That's what she said." Naegi repeated this to himself. However, he was unsure of what to choose. The automated gripping claw that can pierce someone's skin and bones and take out the heart? The windmill blade that can cut up anything close to the user?

"Okay, ten seconds left. Ten… Nine.." Naegi panicked. What should he do!? "Seven… Six… Five…" Naegi breathed in and out. He would hold onto his hope and trust his ability. He would trust his luck. " Three.. Two.." Naegi pressed 'Random.'

'I hope that you will be alive, Kirigiri-san….' The screen had a slot machine and it started rolling. 'Please… please.' Naegi was an atheist, but he was praying to whatever deity that was still out there. THe slots finally slowed down and finally stopped.

"Congrats, Naegi-san! Kirigiri-san gets 'Assassination Training!'" Makoto paled. How is Kyoko going to learn assassination in such a short time!? The commenter must have seen his face, as it said next, "Don't worry, I have an Ultimate Assassin right here to teach her. Me!" The commenter sounded gleeful. "Also, she will only have mind training."

"What?" Naegi was shocked, confused, and worried. What is going to happen to Kyoko? He was pretty sure that his luck failed him.

"And for a bonus, I will give her 'Despair Killing Intent Training!" Naegi's luck had failed him.

Kirigiri Kyoko was waiting in a room similar to Naegi Makoto's. She deduced that she would most likely die within the three hours. Although she got some martial arts training, it would not be enough, and she was not willing to kill people. Kyoko knew that Makoto was watching as well. However, it wouldn't do well to let others kill her instead because of her 'innocence', so she would fight as long as she could.

She closed her eyes and tried to think. Who started this? Was it better that she was here instead of Naegi? Would she survive? Then, the screen inside her room automatically turned on and a person appeared.

"Hello, Kirigiri-san!" She recognized the white-haired person. It was Zoldyck Killua, the Remnant of Despair. When she found her father's journal on Kizakura-san's body after the Final Killing Game, ironically not the Final One, it stated that Killua was not from this world. He was spying for Jin, but after a few months, he was most likely brainwashed by Enoshima Junko. She frowned at the face on the screen.

"Zoldyck-san. I see that you orchestrated this Killing Game." She narrowed her eyes. "Did Enoshima Junko take over?"

"Hehe," Killua laughed a little bit. "Nope. But I was able to get some of her abilities." He gave a huge grin. "You should thank Naegi-san. He gave you a 99.87 percent chance of surviving. Izuru did the math for me."

Kyoko's eyes flew wide. What did Naegi do!? Is he safe?

"I wanted to thank Mitarai-san too. Can you tell him thanks if you survive?" Kyoko was about to say something, but the screen suddenly changed.

There were different colors and asymmetrical patterns that made her brain spin. Her eyes started spinning with the swirl appearing on the screen.

"Goodnight!" a voice faintly registered in her brain before she blacked out.

When Kyoko woke up, her face was devoid of any emotions. The doors that connected her room to the arena opened in the next minute and she calmly walked out. She was weaponless. She didn't have to look around to know that the other contestants would be armed in some kind of weapon that their partner chose for them.

She closed her eyes and sensed the suffocating tension inside the huge arena.

Killua appeared with Kamukura Izuru on a huge screen and started to talk into the mic.

"Hello! This is your commenter Killua!"

"Kamukura Izuru." The other man blankly said after Killua nudged him.

"And now. Let's have a countdown before we start. Ten… Nine.. Oh actually, ONE GO!"

Kirigiri Kyoko expected as such and started three seconds of reaction time earlier than the other contestants. In the three seconds, three people around her starting point fell to the ground while clutching their chests. She looked at the three beating hearts in her hands and threw it on the ground. Bringing up her foot, she crushed the hearts with her boot. This was disappointing. Killing those three were too easy. How despair inducing.

It wasn't even three hours. In fact, it was an hour and seven minutes, twenty six seconds. After Kyoko's first seventeen kills, she became bored with killing. She rested her body against the walls of the arena and observed the multiple clashed that happened around her. She crushed the hearts of the occasional attacker, but piles of head bodies without a heart started appearing around her after thirty minutes.

After an hour, most of the people were dead. Excluding her, there were seven people left. Those seven looked like they formed a makeshift alliance and now were fighting between themselves. There was five women and two males. The women ganged up on the males in two minutes and then were fighting again between themselves. However, after five minutes of a stalemate, Kyoko finally decided that this was too boring and should end the game now.

When the game officially ended, she said to Killua across the screen, "It wasn't really All-Fun."

Kyoko's new addition to the team made Killua and Izuru lazy. She made them food, cleaned their clothes, and did a lot of the brainstorming for Despair for them. After several months of this, Kyoko realized that she was becoming more and more like her own mother. She was happy about that, but at the same time, her 'children' were technically older than her. She still hasn't found out Killua's actual age.

She had to prepare extra meals for Gon, Alluka, and Kalluto each time, and Killua would finish their food. However, she didn't say anything. Maybe she was getting too use to this job. It was kind of despair-inducing.

What happened to Naegi, you ask?

Naegi came with Kyoko when she left the Future Foundation and was currently staying with her. Well, with Killua, Izuru, Gon, Alluka, and Kalluto. Sometimes Illumi. He didn't say much about her despair, but when Hinata woke up, he would keep on talking to him. Naegi got used to living with the despairs, and didn't mind their overly unproportional ambitions to replay their "New Tragedy," but were too immersed in making video games nowadays to help.

Their videogames used Mitarai's brainwashing skills, spreading despair, but then Mitarai would always then broadcast a hope video. It was just a stupid game of tug-of-war between the Future Foundation and this small team of game creators. Naegi sometimes helped too. He was pretty resilient to the despair effects of the game effects, making him see the flaws that Killua and Izuru would rarely miss.

The true reason for his stay was because he loved Kyoko. Although she would now never revert back into the Kirigiri-san he knew before the "All-Fun Killing Game, she was still the same person, and he didn't lose hope yet. Kirigiri-san was cool when she was killing people, though.

That was his tiny secret, but he was pretty sure that the others knew, as well as Kyoko herself, so she made a show of it each time. And each time, his heart skipped a beat. Is this what you call falling in love again? And again?

Naegi was content with his life here, and he still occasionally visited Komaru and his former classmates with Kyoko. They were still supportive of his decisions and Munakata-san sometimes came to give him a disapproving head shake, but didn't do anything else.

He wanted to learn how to take out someone's heart too now. Maybe Killua would teach him?

 _End_


	2. Bad Ending

Bad Ending

It was many years after the 77th class "graduated." Kurapika and Leorio have yet to contact him again. However, he felt that the black pearl necklace lost its power, which only meant that the Nen user was dead.

It's okay though. He's with Gon, Alluka, and Kalluto. Even though he doesn't like Illumi as much, he still appears sometimes and it makes Killua happy to make him happy. He was currently on the freight ship going away from Jabberwock Island.

During the Neo World Program, he pretended as if he forgot his memories of his school life. He and Nagito had a great time together again but it was strange because of his overly crazy 'hope' tendencies. He was very entertaining though. It was nice to meet Nanami Chiaki for real, even though he knew that she wasn't a real person, but the 'spy.' Hinata was weird, but he accepted his friend's weird quirkiness. He probably remembered how to take out a person's heart in his subconscious mind anyways.

When he pressed "Forced Shutdown" with the others. Gon, Alluka, and Kalluto told him to press that. He was confused because he thought that they would like multiple Enoshima Junkos around, but they said that they have better ideas.

He knew that when Hinata was Kamukura, he liked boats, but that doesn't mean that they have to spend precious hours just traveling by boat! He sighed.

He asked Hinata if he remembered anything from before, when he was Kamukura. Hinata only responded by saying that the only thing that he remembered was the Killua was his best friend. They laughed together, but Killua became much more sure that Hinata remembered about their days of training. Hinata was still the "Ultimate Hope" because he kept his talents.

Hinata almost subconsciously took out the heart of a Future Foundation Member that was brainwashed by Mitarai Ryota. Killua was proud of his "student."

When he met the real Ryota Mitarai for the first time, he was unsure if he should be a part of the group, but stayed with them.

He then saw Naegi Makoto again, the person to defeat Enoshima Junko. Killua gave him a pat and whispered in his ear, "Sorry Naegi-san. For what you have gone through. I think that we would have been good friends." Before he could ask questions, Killua disappeared and went to boat that his classmates were on.

"Let's set sail guys."

Agreements of "Yes!" and "Yeah." rang out from the 77th class.

About thirty minutes passed. He could still see Naegi Makoto on the dock, but with another person with him now.

Killua jumped to the top of the ship.

"Right here, guys?" It seemed that he was speaking to no one in particular. However, after a second. He nodded. "Okay."

He took several deep breaths before shouting out loud, "GUYS! WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!"

"OHHHHH! YEAH KILLUA!" His classmates cheered together with him.

Small teardrops dropped from his eyes. "I'll see you soon Gon, Alluka, Kalluto."

Over half a decade has gone by without Killua using his Hatsu. This day was his last.


End file.
